Desaparecimento
by CatchingStar
Summary: uma hist envolvendo charmed e crossing jordan...


**Crossover:** charmed/crossing jordan

**Titulo:** desaparecimento

**Disclaimers**: os personagens - nenhum deles - me pertencem.

**A/N:** espero que gostem!

* * *

"Bom dia, Dr Macy!"

"Olá Jordan, como está?"

"Eu não dormi muito bem, mas você sabe que eu vou sobreviver".

"É, eu sei".

"Muitos corpos até agora?" indagou a jovem.

"Por enquanto está calmo, mas não acredito que isso durará por muito tempo".

"Você tem razão! Bom... Vou para minha sala".

"se aparecer algo eu mando para você".

"Valeu".

(No casarão Halliwell...)

"Bom dia Prue".

"Olá dorminhoca!" disse ela para a jovem Phoebe.

"Onde está Piper?" perguntou ela.

"Provavelmente está tomando banho. Algum programa para hoje?"

"Hoje é quinta? Depois do trabalho eu vou para o clube, por quê?"

"Eu vou ficar mais tempo na revista hoje e, portanto, verei vocês mais tarde do que de costume".

"Tudo bem" disse Phoebe bocejando.

Prue deixou as irmãs em casa e foi para o trabalho. Eunice, sua chefe, tinha marcado uma reunião às onze horas com todo mundo para discutir as novas edições da revista. Ela parecia quere mudar algumas coisas. O grupo inteiro foi reorganizado em novas tarefas, apenas Prue continuou seu trabalho do mesmo jeito: fazendo algumas matérias, mas geralmente fotografando. A primeira matéria com essa nova divisão deveria estar pronta naquele dia! Todos logo partiram para o serviço.

Piper levou Phoebe para seu trabalho e ao invés de ir para seu clube (o "P3") resolveu voltar para casa. A principio, ela não estava afim de trabalhar e sim de fazer uma outra coisa: aproveita um tempo a sós com seu amado. Leo apareceu, mas não sabia qual era o motivo do chamado. A jovem fez uma gracinha e o beijou fortemente. Os dois tomaram conta do sofá e ficaram por lá.

No necrotério da cidade de Lins, Jordan trabalhava junto de Nigel, um outro legista em um caso que não era nada fácil. Era o corpo de uma jovem de aproximadamente 30 anos, onde a causa da morte era bastante estranha. Isso por que não havia marcas que indicassem estrangulamento ou estupro e em seu sangue não havia nenhuma substância distinta... Ela estava limpa! Aquilo nunca ocorrera em seu trabalho e Jordan estava cismada. Não sabendo o que fazer com o corpo a jovem foi falar com seu chefe Dr. Macy enquanto Nigel continuava a analisar o sangue da vitima para encontrar algo anormal, qualquer substancia que pudesse indicar a causa da morte.

A noite chegou num piscar de olhos. No Instituto Médico Legal (IML) Jordan continuava no caso, mas sem novas descobertas. Na revista, Prue estava saindo naquele momento e as outras Halliwell já aguardavam no clube por ela.

"Você parece cansada".

"Eu estou, mas não aconteceu nada de novo. Como estão as coisas por aqui, tudo calmo?"

"Sim".

"Eu vou ver se consigo tirar um dia de folga" disse Phoebe depois de alguns segundos.

"Mas por que?" Perguntou a mais velha sem fazer cena.

" Pode não parecer, mas eu estou trabalhando bastante nestes últimos dias e como minha chefe vai viajar amanhã, vou ver se consigo um dia só".

"O que está acontecendo por lá?" Perguntou Prue pegando seu copo com caipirinha.

"Estão chegando muitos pedidos de casa para alugar, casa pra vender, o telefonem não para de tocar e toda hora é um entra e sai. Ta cansativo!

" Porque não escolhe outro emprego?" questionou Piper".

"Não é um trabalho chato, ele às vezes é cansativo como qualquer outro".

" Eu acho que esse trabalho tem haver com você."

"Eu gosto dele" complementou Phoebe" Desde quando você toma isso? "Perguntou à Prue.

A mais velha olhou para ela, mas não respondeu. As três voltaram para casa logo que a clientela do clube diminuiu. Quarta feira não havia muito movimento por lá. Ao chegar em casa Phoebe subiu para seu quarto e Prue se aproximou da irmã do meio e perguntou:

"Porque você está sorridente hoje?"

"Eu passei a tarde com Leo".

"Sozinhos?"

"Bom... Sim. Aqui em casa?"

"No quarto?!"

"Prue!"

"Tudo bem, não precisa responder. Boa noite".

"Boa noite e, para sua informação, foi na sala e não aconteceu nada demais".

"Tudo bem então", disse a jovem subindo as escadas.

No dia seguinte Prue se levantou no horário de sempre (as oito e meia) e foi tomar seu café, aproveitou para ligar a pequena televisão que ficava na bancada da cozinha próximo a pia. As outras Halliwell desceram no momento em que a mais velha estava saindo, não deu nem tempo delas conversarem. Phoebe conseguiu falar com sua chefe naquela manhã e tirou o dia de folga. Ela permaneceu em casa enquanto Piper foi trabalhar.

Jordan não conseguiu dormir direito tendo aquele caso nas mãos. Se ela já queria resolver qualquer que fosse o problema das vítimas, esse então prendeu totalmente sua atenção! E foi tamanha que buscou ajuda em livros sobre lendas irreais. O que ela não sabia é que não deveria ter deixado o corpo sozinho na sala de autopsia. Quando retornou, desacreditou.

"Cadê o corpo?"– gritou ela.

"O que foi Jordan?" indagou Dr. Macy.

"O corpo que eu estava analisando desapareceu".

"Você tem certeza disso?"

"Absoluta. Eu estava com ele a minutos atrás e quando voltei ele não estava mais. Sumiu!"

" Eu passei por aqui a pouco tempo e sim, havia um corpo na sala de autopsia." Disse Lily, a assistente que trabalha por lá. "O que aconteceu?"

"Parece que ele saiu voando!" brincou Dr. Macy com cara séria.

- Não estou brincando! " exclamou Jordan.

"É melhor avisar a policia " disse o chefe.

"Não!! Você não pode fazer isso! Eu vou reencontrar o corpo, se eu não conseguir aí sim vamos a policia, a televisão, a qualquer lugar para achá-la".

"Você está louca?" indagou o doutor.

"Os policiais vão divulgar o caso. Você gostaria de saber pela televisão que o corpo da sua amiga ou da sua filha foi roubado?"

"Ela tem razão " interrompeu Lily " Não podemos sair divulgando"

Enquanto isso... As Halliwell continuavam trabalhando. Prue estava na rua fotografando e Piper contava o caixa do clube para pagar seus funcionários. Em casa, Phoebe havia acabado de retornar do almoço de uma hora e estava sentando na sala para ver televisão quando teve uma premonição ao pegar o controle remoto. A jovem pegou o carro que a irmã lhe empestara e correu ao encontro de Piper no clube.

"Precisamos conversar!" disse ela super nervosa ao se aproximar da irmã.

"Me dá alguns minutos."

"Enquanto você termina aí eu ligo para Prue para ela nos encontrar. Mas rápido".

"O que foi Phoebe?" indagou Prue ao encontrá-las na sala privativa.

"Aconteceu algo muito ruim" comentou Piper.

"Eu tive uma premonição" começou Phoebe "Alguém que eu não consegui identificar raptou uma jovem, mas ela estava diferente."

" Como assim diferente?" questionou a mais velha.

"Foi aí que eu parei de contar para Piper quando você chegou, ela parecia um defunto".

"Ela estava morta! Ele a matou?"

"Eu não vi isso" respondeu Phoebe a Prue.

"Onde ela estava?" perguntou Piper.

"Era uma sala com piso branco, vidro em volta e com ladrilho branco. Aonde tem uma dessas?" indagou.

"Pode ser hospital e necrotério" disse Piper.

"se ela estava morta, aposto na segunda opção" falou Prue. "vamos"

As três correram para o carro e a mais velha as levou o mais rápido possível. Ela foi até multada por excesso de velocidade! As Halliwell chegaram no IML em vinte minutos e Piper facilitou a entrada congelando a recepção e todos que estavam em volta. Antes de chegar no terceiro andar Piper perguntou baixinho: o que elas falariam se alguém perguntasse o motivo delas estarem lá. "Daremos um jeito" – disse Phoebe.

Quando chegaram ao corredor principal as jovem entraram e no caminho para encontrar a tal sala uma moça veio em direção a elas e disse:

"Posso ajudá-las?"

As três se entreolharam e Phoebe respondeu:

"Oi. Estamos procurando uma amiga".

"Achamos que ela estaria aqui, faz muito tempo que não temos noticia dela e a família não sabe onde ela pode estar" complementou Piper.

"Já procuramos em hospitais e nada" mentiu Phoebe".

"Sinto muito que vocês precisaram vir até aqui para acha-la" falou Lily "Como ela é?"

Todas ficaram em silêncio.

Enquanto Phoebe tentava lembrar como ela era em sua visão, Prue reparou numa jovem com cabelo longos, liso e preto e se aproximou da porta da sala onde a jovem se encontrava. A moça olhou para ela e saiu da sala.

"Está procurando alguém?"

"Elas vieram atrás de uma amiga desaparecida" disse Lily.

"Ah..."

As três seguiram a moça de cabelo longo até uma sala e Phoebe então contou como ela era.

"Se eu não me engano ela é loira e..."

"Ela desapareceu daqui!" disse Prue.

"Prue!" exclamou Piper.

"Você esta falando... Como você sabe que ela desapareceu?"

"Será que você pode nos levar até a sala onde ela estava sendo examinada" pediu a mais velha.

" Claro, mas acho que não vai ajudar em nada".

" É aqui! " exclamou Phoebe ao passar pelas salas "Neste terceira sala. Foi aqui que aconteceu".

"Obrigada" disse Prue.

As Halliwell viraram as costas e estavam se indo em direção ao elevador quando a jovem correu e disse de forma grosseira:

"Eu preciso saber do que vocês estão falando! Preciso saber de qualquer coisa para poder acha-la! Vocês precisam me contar!" Prue virou para a moça e como nunca leva desaforo para casa, falou no mesmo tom:

"Nós cuidaremos disso. Não se meta."

"Tarde demais! Todos por aqui me conhecem como Jordan Cavanan e sabem que eu não desisto dos casos em que eu estou envolvida e neste não será diferente. Se for preciso que eu siga vocês, por mim tudo bem!"

"Se elas nós seguir vai ser um problema!" disse Piper.

"Tudo bem Jordan. Venha com a gente" disse Prue.

A moça pegou seu casaco e seguiu as três até a casa delas. Enquanto a moça esperava no carro as Halliwell entraram para pegar o livro das trevas, um cristal e o mapa da cidade, que Piper lembrara Phoebe de pegar. De volta ao carro Prue a levou ao "P3". Leo estava esperando por elas na entrada do clube e isso não surpreendeu nenhuma das irmãs, só Jordan.

"Porque viemos até aqui?"

"Aqui podemos conversar melhor" disse Piper "Principalmente, pois eu sou a dona no lugar!" comentou.

" Ah. E para que todo esse mistério? Falem logo o que sabem e pronto".

"Pára de ser apressada e arrogante!" falou Phoebe já impaciente e pedindo que as irmãs a acompanhassem. "A coisa é mais complicada do que você imagina. E fique tranqüila que nós contaremos".

"Está bem" disse Jordan sentando no balcão.

"Como ela é insuportável" comentou Phoebe já na sala privativa.

Numa rápida reunião entre as encantadas e Leo eles decidiram o que cada um faria: Phoebe e leo tentariam descobrir sobre o demônio que seqüestrara o defunto e as outras explicariam tudo a nervosinha do balcão. Prue deu um sorriso para a mais nova e todos foram fazer suas tarefas. Phoebe pegou tudo o que elas pegaram em casa e levou até a sala privativa.

No balcão, Prue e Piper sentaram cada uma de um lado da jovem e Piper começou a falar:

"Phoebe teve uma visão e viu o rapaz roubando o corpo. Foi isso que nos levou até lá".

"Uma visão...? Você quer dizer um sonho?"

"Não" disse Prue.

"Ela é uma vidente?"

"Uma Bruxa, mais especificamente" contou Prue.

"Todas nós somos" complementou Piper.

"Vocês estão de brincadeira!" Exclamou Jordan com um olhar sério.

O silêncio das jovens fez Jordan entender que aquilo era sim a verdade.

"Você não poderá encontra-la sem usar magia" falou a mais velha.

"Ok...! Magia...! Vocês são bruxa...! Podem demonstrar?"

"Claro" disse Piper

"Nós o encontramos' interrompeu Phoebe.

"Aonde?" Indagou Prue.

"Tem como traze-lo aqui?" perguntou Piper.

" Vocês podem tentar, mas não sei se vai dar certo" comentou Leo.

"Tudo bem, nós tentaremos" encorajou Prue.

A jovem pediu que Jordan se escondesse atrás do balcão. Junto de suas irmãs formaram um triângulo e Phoebe recitou um feitiço. Um redemoinho apareceu no meio do salão.

"O que vocês querem?" perguntou o homem todo de preto que surgiu dentro do redemoinho.

"Onde está a jovem?!" indagou Phoebe.

"Não sei do que vocês estão falando".

Chegou o momento da demonstração que Prue havia falado: com um mover rápido dos dedos o homem voou contra a parede.

"Vocês a querem? " disse ele ao se levantar "tudo bem, aí está ela. Venha pra mim minha lady!" chamou. A moça orbitou no estabelecimento no instante seguinte.

" Ai meu Deus" falou Jordan do esconderijo.

"Vejo que trouxeram platéia. Vocês não devia ter feito isso..."

Um raio atravessou o saguão em direção a Jordan. Por sorte Piper acabou congelando-o antes de atingir o alvo. Prue ajudou mandando o raio contra a companheira do demônio. Mas ela conseguiu desviar-se.

"Vou tirar Jordan daqui" disse finalmente Leo

"Ótima idéia" falou Prue antes de atacar o demônio. Leo assim fez!

Phoebe e Piper cuidaram de destruir a jovem, mas elas não sabiam que o demônio havia fornecido parte do seu poder a ela. Enquanto as duas davam uma surra na mulher Prue estava com alguns problemas com o demônio.

Piper congelou a mulher ao perceber que a irmã mais velha estava com problema, mas o congelamento não produziu um efeito prolongado.

"Vocês precisam acabar com ela" gritou Prue ao se levantar do chão, a tempo de escapar de um raio.

"Mas não podemos" disse Phoebe.

"ela já está morta!"

"Tudo bem" falou Piper.

A irmã do meio congelou a moça e Phoebe terminou o serviço chutando-a contra a parede e recitando um pequeno feitiço que criara naquele mesmo instante. Ao invés de desaparecer a jovem simplesmente caiu no chão: morta, novamente! Agora só faltava um. "Como você se atreveu a mexer com meu amor!" Exclamou o demônio. Ele ficou nervoso e mandou um raio na direção de Phoebe, mas leo apareceu e orbitou para outra parte do estabelecimento.

"Obrigado" disse Phoebe.

"Prue, agora" gritou o anjo.

Pegando uma bandeja em cima do balcão, a jovem esperou ele lançar um raio em cima dele e quando ele o fez, refletiu na bandeja e ele se explodiu em pedaços.

"Onde está Jordan?"– perguntou Prue.

"Aqui!" disse ela saindo da sala privativa.

"Ali está o corpo que procurava "falou Phoebe.

"Agora só temos um problema..." constatou a medica legista "Preciso da causa da morte".

"Utilize a primeira possibilidade que você encontrou" disse Piper.

"Só que não há nenhuma".

"O que você quer dizer?" questionou Phoebe.

"Ela não sabe como a moça morreu e muito menos porque" respondeu Prue pela jovem.

"Não havia nenhuma marca, nenhum problema nos órgãos... Nada! Para poder liberar o corpo para o enterro preciso saber a causa."

"Será que Phoebe não quebrou alguma coisa com aquele chute?" perguntou Piper inocentemente.

"Essa é uma ótima solução. Depois eu inventarei algo para explicar porque demorei a constatar isso" disse Jordan.

"tenho certeza que você vai descobrir um jeito" falou Prue.

Leo ajudou a "transportar" o corpo e Jordan para o instituto medico legal sem que ninguém as visse "entrando" de forma diferente. Do mesmo jeito que ele apareceu ele se foi. O chefe de Jordan e seus companheiros do trabalho vieram ao encontro dela eufóricos para saber das coisas e a jovem simplesmente disse:

"Eu fui me divertir num clube e por acaso ela estava no beco atrás desse lugar".

Todos olharam estranhando a resposta, mas como a moça já havia ido terminar o seu serviço eles não fizeram perguntas. O corpo foi liberado e enterrado no dia seguinte. As Halliwell foram ao enterro, pois fingiram que eram amigas da vitima. Quando o enterro terminou todos foram para casa.

FIM


End file.
